


Date Night

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Avengers Prefrences [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Date Night, Dating, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Gen, M/M, Prefrences, dating would include
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Date night would include





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how long it'll be

 

BUCKY BARNES

  * Bucky doesn’t like dates as such
  * He’s still skittish around people so he doesn’t like being out in public
  * He gets all worried about you being a target so he likes indoor dates
  * Movie dates on the couch
  * Days spent in bed
  * Just everyday errands become dates
  * It’s hard for him to sleep so a lot of dates are spent out in the city in the early hours of the morning



BRUCE BANNER

  * Bruce isn’t good at dates
  * He makes special effort on big occasions but he doesn’t think of small things like that
  * So your everyday things become dates
  * Bringing him out of the lab to stop him going crazy with work
  * Taking him out for food or to a quick movie before he was allowed to go back
  * Checking up on him in the middle of the day and making him eat because you know how he forgets when he’s busy



CLINT BARTON

  * Clint likes big dates
  * He’s loves adventures so he’s down for anything outdoorsy
  * Carnivals, theme parks, camping trips etc
  * But he’s also down for just chilling out
  * Sleepy dates and watching movies on the couch – days peppered with kisses and lazy sex



LOKI

  * Loki’s very private about your relationship
  * So, showing you off was hard for him though he liked bragging about everything
  * He was worried you’d be a target
  * So, he went all out for dates but kept them on the down low
  * Asked you to wear special outfits for these extravagant arrangements
  * He’d only get halfway through about all of them before he was on you



NATASHA ROMANOV

  * You took the lead on most of your dates
  * She’d grumble about every one but secretly loved every minute
  * You knew what she liked so you tailored everything to her
  * You liked showing her off
  * Making her blush when you kissed her in public



SAM WILSON

  * Sam was all about showing you off
  * Date night was a scheduled thing
  * He always made time for it no matter what the was doing
  * When he was on a mission for a while he’d accumulate date nights to make a whole date week
  * Hell yes date night would sometimes just be the two of you spending it in bed
  * He always took photos of you for insta or snapchat
  * Loved dressing you up



SCOTT LANG

  * Scott was a busy man
  * He made time for you when he could
  * You’d understand he was busy half the week with Cassie
  * You’d take her out together
  * Spend weekends at the park or beach
  * Your date nights would be spent indoors
  * Watching movies or what have you
  * He took you out on special occasions
  * But you were happy



STEVE ROGERS

  * Steve was all about date night.
  * He was away a lot on missions and such so the times he got to spend with you was really special to him.
  * He’d always take you out on date night; nothing too big or fancy, restaurants and movies were his particular favourites but it was always special.
  * He liked to dress up too and always bought you little gifts.
  * He was such a gentleman throughout the date – opening doors, giving you his jacket when you were cold
  * Gentleman or not it almost always took him 45mins just to kiss you goodnight (he almost always ended up coming inside anyway)



T’CHALLA

  * He was a very private person
  * Your first dates were extravagant
  * But they became more basic but still amazing
  * He loved just talking to you
  * Whether that was walking around Wakanda or laying in his bed chatting
  * It was all about just being with you, not what you did



THOR

  * He did things extravagantly
  * He was always all over you
  * You’d never make it through a whole date
  * He was exhausting
  * All his outdoorsy stuff
  * But he was extremely thoughtful
  * Bought lots of little gifts
  * Your favourite dates were the ones where he took you out to watch the stars



TONY STARK

  * Tony’s dates were always go big or go home.
  * Which meant that they were spectacular but few and far between as he was always so busy he didn’t have time to plan extravagance for the every day
  * You cringed at how much it must set him back for each one but you let him o it anyway.
  * You’d both have to get dressed up to the nines
  * Some dates where about showing you off, so PDA to the max but others were just about the two of you tucked away from the world.
  * Those were your favourites



 


End file.
